Big Time Black Pearl
by BladeMaster42
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean plot but with a twist! Big Time Rush characters appear, with a few OCs. Rated T for mild language, violence, and all around stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is the first story that I've posted of BTR, and I would love to hear back about it. This is a crossover of Big Time Rush and Pirates of the Caribbean, but, instead of some of the PotC characters, it's the BTR ones. We'll see how this goes. Now onto the story! Happy readings!**

_Eerie creaking rumbled through the air as the large ship slowly sailed through the thick fog. Soft and slow singing was almost overpowered by the creaks of the ship and the splashes of the sea._

"…_Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and drink together, so drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," The small girl sang softly. A man grasped her shoulder as she started to sing again, she gasped and turned to the man._

"_Alright missy, cursed pirates sail these waters," The man said, looking around, "You don't want to bring them down on us, do you?"_

"_Mr. Garcia, that will do," Lt. Fitz said, walking over to them._

_Mr. Garcia turned to him, "She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us marred in this unnatural fog, mark my words."_

_Lt. Fitz nodded, "Consider them marked. On your way." _

_Mr. Garcia nodded, "Aye Lt." He walked over by the railing on the ship and took a swig of a small flask he was carrying._

"_I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," The small girl said, her brown hair and blue dress ruffled by a breeze. _

_Lt. Fitz gave a small smile, "Think again Ms. Daniels." The man walked by her and stood at the railing, looking out at the thick fog that surrounded the ship. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see it that any man that sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves," He stopped talking a moment and smiled down at her, "A short drop and a sudden stop."_

_The girl looked at him, confused then looked at Mr. Garcia, who grabbed his necklace and mimicked someone being hanged. The girl gasped and covered her mouth, looking back at Lt. Fitz._

"_Lt. Fitz I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter," Governor Daniels said, walking over to them._

"_My apologies Governor Daniels," Lt. Fitz said, walking away as Governor Daniels took his spot by the railing._

"_Actually, I find it all fascinating," The small girl said earnestly. _

"_Yes, that's what concerns me," Her father said, nodding a bit. The two looked at each other for a moment before her dad walked off. She sighed and turned back to the railing, looking out to the ocean. Her eyes widened a bit and she smiled when she saw a frilled umbrella floating gracefully on the water. She walked along with it for a moment and leaned over the edge of the boat as the umbrella gently bumped on the side of the ship. She watched it float past the ship and smiled, looking back just in time to see what looked like a few large planks of wood floating along the water. She could just make out a shadow lying on the wood. She narrowed her eyes and leaned a bit more to try and see what the shadow was. She stood up and gasped when she saw the shadow was a small boy._

"_Look! A boy, a boy! There's a boy in the water!" she screamed, pointing to the floating raft. Everyone turned and ran to where she stood, looking at the raft. _

"_Man overboard!" Lt. Fitz yelled out to the crew. He started yelling out instructions and everyone scrambled to throw a net out to the boy as he floated by. She walked over to see what was happening when Mr. Garcia pulled the boy onto the deck of the ship. _

"_He's still breathing," Lt. Fitz stated._

_Mr. Garcia slowly stood and looked over to the direction that the boy had come from, "Great Mary, mother of God…" Everyone stood and followed his gaze. Voices broke out over the ship and men ran to the edge of the ship to get a better view. The remains of a ship were ablaze and sinking and were broken and scattered everywhere._

"_What happened here?" Governor Daniels asked, horrified._

"_Most likely the Para Magazine, merchant vessels run heavily armed," Lt. Fitz explained, still looking at the fiery remains of the ship. _

"'_Lotta good it did them," Mr. Garcia said, looking at Lt. Fitz, who gave him a look. "What? Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it," Mr. Garcia looked back at the flaming wreckage, "Pirates."_

_Governor Daniels gave a nervous laugh, "There's no proof of that…probably an accident."_

"_Rouse the captain immediately," Mr. Fitz said to another soldier._

"_Aye sir," the soldier nodded and walked off._

"_Heave to and take in sail, launch the boats." Lt. Fitz commanded as he walked across the deck of the ship, making everyone scramble to do what was instructed._

_Governor Daniels walked over as the boy was laid on a table. "Alyssa, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge," Alyssa's father instructed her, "Take care of him." Alyssa nodded and walked over to where the boy lie, ignoring the soldiers bustling around her. _

_Alyssa stood over the boy, finally getting a good look at him. He had shoulder length, pretty brown hair and tan skin. She stared at him for a moment and gently pushed some hair out of his face when he awoke with a gasp, grabbing her arm and looking up at her. She jumped. "It's okay," she swallowed, "my name's Alyssa Daniels."_

_The boy looked up at her with wide hazel eyes. "J-James Diamond," He managed to gasp out._

_Alyssa smiled down at him, "I'm watching over you James." James visibly calmed before passing out. Alyssa looked down at the chain around his neck and lifted it up. On the chain was a gold coin that had a skull surrounded by intricate designs. Alyssa gasped, "You're a pirate…"_

"_Has he said anything?" Lt. Fitz asked, scaring Alyssa and making her spin to him, holding the necklace behind her back._

"_His name is James Diamond, that's all I found out," Alyssa said nervously._

_Lt. Fitz nodded, "Take him below." A few soldiers lifted James and walked below the deck. Alyssa walked over to the front of the ship, and when no one was looking, looked down at the golden coin in her hand. She held it up a bit, but lowered it when she saw another ship sailing away. It was large and had black sails that were ripped everywhere. Upon closer inspection the sails revealed a large white skull. Alyssa's eyes widened….Pirates…_

Alyssa woke with a gasp and looked at the candle that sat on her nightstand. She got out of bed and grabbed it before making her way over to her dresser. She pulled open the very top drawer and moved a few things out of the way. She grabbed the bottom of the drawer and lifted it, revealing a secret compartment. She looked down and slowly picked up the dust covered necklace that lay there. She held it up by the candle and rubbed some of the dust away with her thumb, making the golden coin shine. She looked up at her mirror and put the necklace on, looking at it for a moment. The necklace was beautiful, in an eerie sort of way. She was startled when a knock was heard on her door. She gasped and turned around.

"Alyssa," her father called from out in the hallway, followed by more knocking. Alyssa turned and ran for her robe, knocking over a chair in the process. "Are you alright?" her father asked, having heard the loud crash. Alyssa struggled to get the robe on. "Are you decent?" her father asked.

Alyssa finally managed to get the robe on and smoothed out her hair before sticking the coin around her neck under her nightdress. "Yes," she answered.

Her father walked in, followed by two maids, "Ah, still in bed at this hour?" The maids flung the curtains back and opened the windows, bright light flooding the room, making Alyssa blink a few times. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you," Her father smiled, opening a box to reveal a gown.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Alyssa said, pulling the gown out of the box and holding it up.

"Isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

Alyssa lowered the gown and turned to him, "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"As if a father needs an occasion to dote upon his daughter," He said shaking his head. Alyssa smiled and walked behind the changing screen, followed by the two maids. "Actually, I uh, I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today," Her father said, looking out the window.

"The ceremony?" Alyssa asked from behind the changing screen.

"Captain Fitz's promotion ceremony," Her father answered.

Alyssa stuck her head out from behind the screen to look at her father, "I knew it."

"Commodore Fitz, as he's about to become." Her father smiled. Alyssa gasped as the maids tightened the corset around her waist. "A fine gentlemen, don't you think?" her father asked, "He fancies you, you know." Alyssa gasped again as they tightened the corset even more. "Alyssa, how's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," Alyssa gasped out.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," He father shook his head.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breath," Alyssa said, coughing when the maids tightened it even more.

Another man walked in the room and looked at her father, "My lord, you have a visitor."

James looked around the large room. There was a staircase in front of him and a parlor to his right. He turned and looked at the fancy candle holders on the wall. He reached up and touched it, the candlestick holder breaking off with a loud clang. His eyes widened as he looked around the room. He shoved the candlestick holder into an umbrella holder just as Governor Daniels came down the grand staircase.

"Ah, Mr. Diamond, good to see you again," Governor Daniels nodded to him.

"Good day sir, "James nodded back and placed the long, black case he was holding down onto the table next to the Governor, "I have your order." James opened the case to reveal a beautiful sword. He picked up the sword with both hands and turned to the Governor, letting him take the sword with both hands.

Governor Daniels pulled the sword out of its sheath. "The blade is formed with steel. That's gold fernery laid into the handle," James informed as Governor Daniels inspected the sword.

"If I may?" James asked, holding his hands out. Governor Daniels handed him the sword. "Perfectly balanced," James said, holding the sword horizontally with one hand. "The tang is nearly full width of the blade." James threw the blade into the air, making it twirl, and then caught it perfectly, holding the hilt out to the Governor.

"Impressive, "Governor Daniels smiled. "Very impressive. Commodore Fitz is going to be very pleased with this," He said, putting the sword back into its sheath. He handed the sword back to James, who carefully put it back into the case, "Do pass my complements back to your master."

"…I shall," James said with a small smile. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." They both looked up when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They saw Alyssa walking down the steps with a beautiful dress on.

"Alyssa, you look absolutely stunning," Governor Daniels complemented as Alyssa walked down the stairs.

Alyssa smiled at her father before looking at James, who gave her a friendly smile, "James, so good to see you." She walked down the rest of the stairs and stood by her father, "I had a dream about you last night."

"Really?" James asked, cocking his head to the side.

"This isn't entirely proper for you to…" Governor Daniels started to say, but Alyssa cut him off.

"About the day you and I met, do you remember?" Alyssa asked.

"How could I forget, Ms. Daniels," James said with a smile.

"James, how many times must I ask you to call me Alyssa?" Alyssa asked with a friendly smile.

"At least once more, Ms. Daniels, as always," James answered with a slight smirk.

"There, you see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going," Governor Daniels said, grabbing the black case.

"Good day, Mr. Diamond," Alyssa sighed, walking out with her father.

"Good day...Alyssa," James said quietly as he walked out after them, watching Alyssa and her father ride off in their carriage.

**AN: So, there it is: the first chapter. If you want, we can continue. If not, oh well. It just depends. Have a lovely day. **

**-**** The Blade Master**


	2. Chapter 2

The wind whipped the red and white flag as the slowly moving ship pulled closer to port. In a frenzy of windblown clothes and golden curls the girl jumped down from the mast of her ship and onto the ship's flooded deck. Boots splashing in the water, she threw the curls out of her face and grabbed the floating bucket, shoveling buckets of water out of the ship. As she threw the second bucket of water out, she suddenly stopped and looked up.

...Three skeletons, each hanging by a noose and swaying with the wind, were hanging there, right next to a sign. 'Pirates, ye be warned.' The girl took of her hat and put it against her chest, respectfully saluting to her dead companions.

The Port workers were unloading a ship when one stopped and looked down at the water. A wooden bucket floated in out of nowhere. The others stopped and looked in awe as a ship pulled in, only the mast still above water. On the mast was a young girl, clothes and hair whipped back by the wind. The mast stopped right at the pier and the girl stepped of the sunken ship and started to make her way up the pier, boots clacking on the wood. She stopped and turned when she heard a voice call, "Wha- hold up there you!"

He looked at her sunken ship and back at her in annoyance, "It's a shilling to tie up a boat at the dock." The girl looked back at the mast of the ship, which was the only part of the ship that was still above the water. The man pulled out his record book, "And I shall need to know your name."

The girl sighed and fished into one of her pockets, "What do ya say to three shillings," she laid three silver coins on the man's record book, "and we forget the name."

The man looked down at the coins for a moment before looking back up at the girl with a smile, "Welcome to Port Royal, Ms. Smith."

The girl put her hands together in thanks and turned back to walk back to where she was going before, stopping at the record book stand when she saw a money pouch laying on it. She picked up the pouch and shook it; she shrugged and stuck it in her pocket before turning and walking again.

The sound of drums echoed through the air, soon followed by the sharp music of flutes and loud footsteps. Soldiers clad in red uniforms stood in two rows with their ceremonial guns raised. The crowds were silent as the ceremony began.

The blonde haired girl could hear the music as she looked out at the dock where a large ship was floating on the water.

She looked around to see if anyone was watching, then made her way to the dock.

The soldiers stepped apart upon their general's command and face each other. Lt. Fitz stood at the end of the line of soldiers, looking at Governor Daniels, who was smiling at him from the other side of the line.

The soldiers pointed their weapons up to form an almost triangular shaped walkway. Lt. Fitz strode through them all with grace.

Alyssa waved her fan faster, still struggling to breathe.

Governor Daniels held the sword that James had brought him and held it out to Lt. Fitz, who unsheathed it before throwing it around a bit to get a feel of the new sword.

Alyssa gasped and tried to discreetly fix her corset, which was restraining her from breathing properly.

The girl made her way down the ramp quickly and quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself, but was stopped when two soldiers dressed in red ran in front of her, keeping her from getting any closer to the ship she'd been looking at.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians." The thinner guard stated, standing straight.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." The girl said making a move to walk around the guards, but was once again stopped. The girl sighed, "Apparently there's some sort of high-tone and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh?" she asked, "How could it be, that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

The two guards glanced at each other, apparently they had thought the same thing, but shook it off, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to me," she walked to the left, only to have the guards follow, "that a ship like that," she gestured to one of the many fine ships that were on port, " makes this one right here a bit soporiferous really." She looked back at the ship that the two guards were guarding...it was definitely smaller in comparison, and not nearly as grand as the other ships.

"Oh, the Dontis is the pair in these waters, true enough." The thinner guard nodded. "But there's no ship that can match the Interceptor of her speed."

The girl put a hand to her face, "I've heard of one, it's supposed to be very fast, nye uncatchable...the Black Pearl."

The fatter guard laughed, "There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor."

The thinner guard looked at him funny, "The Black Pearl is a real ship."

The guards looked at each other funny, "No, no it's not."  
>"Yes it is, I've seen it," The thinner guard argued.<p>

"You've seen it?" the fatter guard asked.

"Yes," The thinner guard stated.

The other guard laughed, "You haven't seen it." The girl looked back and forth between the two, not daring to say a word.

"Yes, I have." The thin guard defended.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a _woman _so evil that hell itself spat her back out?" the bigger guard asked, the description making the girl roll her eyes.

The smaller guard stopped, "No."

The bigger guard nodded, "No," he looked back at the girl, who had been gazing at the ship behind them. She just gave him a smile.

"But," the other guard said, "I have seen a ship with black sails."

The bigger guard looked back at him, "Oh, a no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a woman so evil that hell itself spat her back out," the guard started again, and the girl slowly inched away, "that could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

The smaller guard smiled and gave a nod, "No."

"Like I said, there's no _real _ship that can match the Interceptor..." the two guards looked back to where the girl had been standing, only to realize that she was no longer there.

They looked around and saw her standing behind the wheel of the ship they had been guarding, "Hey, you!" they ran up the ramp and onto the ship with the girl, the two pointing their guns at her. "Get away from there!"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there!" the bigger guard stated.

"I'm sorry, it's just, it's such a pretty boat...ship," she corrected herself.

The guards stared at her for a moment, "...What's your name?"

"Smith...or Smithy, if you'd like," the girl shrugged.

The bigger guard lowered his gun, obviously not buying it, "What's your purpose in Port Royal, Ms. Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies!" the smaller guard still hadn't lowered his gun.

"Alright then," the girl walked slowly around the wheel of the ship, "I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise piddle our weasley black guts out." She finished, leaning on the ship's railing.

The guards gave each other a long look, "...I said no lies!" the smaller guard reminded.

The bigger guard stopped and leaned over to the other guard, "...I think she's telling the truth..."

The smaller guard looked back at him, "If she were telling the truth she wouldn't have told us."

"Unless of course, she knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if she told it to you." The girl suggested innocently. The poor guards looked even more confused than before.

Elegant music was playing throughout the courtyard as the crowds and soldiers mingled with one another.

Commodore Fitz walked over to Alyssa, who had been fanning herself by one of the archways, "May I have a moment?" The two walked out the archway and onto the large balcony, away from the people and music, though both could still be heard. They walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down at the water below, Alyssa still slightly gasping for breath as she fanned herself.

"Ah, you look lovely, Alyssa." Commodore Fitz complemented, sounding slightly nervous. Alyssa just gave him a smile and a nod. Commodore Fitz stepped a few steps away and looked out to the sea. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind." He stopped for a moment, "This promotion froze into shocked relief, that which I have not yet achieved," He looked back at Alyssa, "a marriage to a fine woman." Alyssa looked up at him, "You have become a fine woman, Alyssa."

Alyssa looked back out at the water, "I can't breathe..." she managed to gasp out.

Commodore Fitz looked back out at the sea, "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself..." Alyssa fainted, falling off the edge of the balcony, but Commodore Fitz seemed oblivious.

"And then they made me their chief." The girl finished, just in time to hear the loud splash as Alyssa finally fell into the water. She and the guards looked over at the spot where Alyssa had fallen.

Commodore Fitz finally turned around, "Alyssa...?" he looked down at the water to see the large splash, "Alyssa!" he screamed, getting the attention of a few running guards.

Commodore Fitz began to throw his jacket off but was stopped by one of the guards, "The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!" Commodore Fitz looked back at the water before taking off running to get to the docks, followed by many guards.

...Alyssa sank deeper into the inky blue abyss...

"Will you be saving her then?" the girl asked the guards.

"I can't swim!" the bigger guard replied, making the girl sigh.

"Part of the King's Navy you are." The girl grumbled, taking off her hat and shoving it at the guard, followed by her long jacket, sword, guns, "Do not lose this," and with that the girl stood on the railing and jumped into the water, swimming after the other girl.

The golden coin necklace around Alyssa's neck floated out of her dress and sent a small shockwave across the ocean, only the two guards on the ship seeing it.

"...What was that?" the smaller guard asked, looking back at the bigger guard, who just shrugged in confusion.

...The wind whipped the black sails of the Interceptor...

The blonde haired girl reached Alyssa as she hit the ocean floor, and the girl grabbed her and started swimming back up to the surface. The girl surface, only to be drug back down again by the weight of Alyssa's soaked dress. The girl threw that off of Alyssa, revealing her under dress and corset, and swam to the docks, the two girls getting pulled up by the two guards.

The two guards laid Alyssa down and checked her breathing, "Not breathing!"

The blonde haired girl pushed past the two guards and pulled out her dagger, cutting the strings off of Alyssa's corset and throwing it at the thinner guard. The reaction was instantaneous, Alyssa turned and coughed up a mouthful of water and started to gasp as she sucked in the cool air.

"I never would have thought of that..." the bigger guard stated.

The blonde girl looked over at him, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." She looked over at Alyssa and lifted the golden coin necklace she was wearing, "...Where did you get that?" Alyssa just looked up at her.

Moments later they were joined by Commodore Fitz, Governor Daniels, and many other guards. Commodore Fitz pulled out his sword and pointed it at the blonde haired girl, "On your feet." He commanded. The girl looked at the sword for a moment before slowly standing up.

"Alyssa," her father sighed, pulling her to her feet and putting his coat around her. Governor Daniels looked over at the thin guard, who had holding Alyssa's corset. The guard dropped the corset and pointed to the blonde girl standing next to him. "Shoot her," he commanded, but was cut off by Alyssa.

"Father," she sighed and looked over at Commodore Fitz, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Commodore Fitz looked at the blonde girl for a moment before putting his sword away and holding out a hand to the girl, "I believe thanks are in order." The girl looked at his hand for a moment before slowly putting hers out as well, only to have her wrist grabbed by the Commodore. He pushed her sleeve up and sighed when he saw a large 'P' branded on her wrist, "Had a brush with the East India trading company, did we, pirate?"

The girl made a face as Governor Daniels stood straight, "Hang her."

"Keep your guns on her, men! Gillet, fetch some irons." He commanded, before pushing the girl's sleeve up further, revealing a tattoo with an elegantly curved 'K E' "Well well, Katherine Ellwood, isn't it?" He let go Katherine's wrist and she yanked it back.

"Captain Kat Ellwood, if you please sir." Katherine- Kat- corrected.

"I don't see your ship, Captain." Commodore Fitz said as he looked around.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Kat gave a smile.

"She said she'd come to commander one." The thin guard informed.

"I told you she was telling the truth." The bigger guard implied, before lifting the pile of things Kat had taken off before jumping in the water, "These are hers, sir."

The Commodore picked up her pistol, "No additional shot, nor powder," he put it back on the pile before grabbing Kat's compass and opening the lid, "a compass that doesn't point North," he sat the compass down and unsheathed the sword, before smiling at Kat, "and I half expected it to be made of wood." Kat gave a small smile, "You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Kat lifted a hand, "But you have heard of me." She gave a smirk and the Commodore grabbed her arm and dragged her to another guard who had held cuffs, Alyssa following.

"Commodore, I really must protest," Alyssa stood in front of the Commodore as he watched another guard cuff Kat, "pirate or not, this woman saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem one ma- woman of a lifetime of wickedness." Commodore Fitz argued.

"Though it seems enough to condemn her," Kat shook her head.

"Indeed," Commodore Fitz glared at Kat.

The guard finished with Kat's cuffs and stepped away from her, "Finally," she sighed, before throwing her arms around Alyssa's neck and using her as a human shield. Alyssa gasped as she was pulled back.

The guards moved forward and some pointed their guns, but were stopped by Governor Daniels's frightened cries, "No, no don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Kat smiled from behind Alyssa, "Commodore Fitz, me effects please...and my hat." she added as an afterthought, and no one moved, "Commodore!" the Commodore turned back to get the pile of Kat's things.

"Alyssa, Alyssa is it?" Kat asked the brunette that she was currently using as a human shield.

"It's Ms. Daniels," Alyssa said through gritted teeth.

"Ms. Daniels, if you'd be so kind." Kat said, gesturing to her things, "Come come now, we don't have all day." Kat grabbed her pistol and held it to Alyssa's head as Alyssa turned to her and put her weapon belt around her small waist, then out her hat on her head.

"You're despicable." Alyssa glared.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." Kat smiled, then turned Alyssa back to the others. "Gentlemen, malady," Kat smiled to Alyssa, "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Kat Ellwood." She pushed Alyssa at the guards, who stopped to grab her before she fell, and grabbed a rope behind her. She grabbed the rope and kicked a large lever, sending her flying in the air. The large wooden beam started to turn, Kat getting flung in a circle only holding on by a rope. She screamed a bit as the beam continued to spin.

"Now will you shoot her?" Governor Daniels demanded.

"Open fire!" Commodore Fitz yelled, the soldiers shooting up at Kat. Surprisingly, not one bullet hit her.

Kat let go of the rope and landed on another wooden beam, she threw the chain connecting her cuffs over a rope that was attached to the beam she stood on and slid down the rope, landing on a small bridge. She took off running again, people ducking in fear as the soldiers shot at her.

Commodore Fitz watched as Kat was chased by the soldiers, "Gillet," he called, getting the attention of one of the soldiers, "Ms. Ellwood has a dawn appointment with the gallows, I would hate for her to miss it." The soldier nodded and instructed a few more soldiers to follow him. They ran through the town, getting the attention of many townsfolk...there was no sign of Katherine.

Kat ran to the closet door after the guards had passed through, and in this door she found an empty blacksmith's hut. She laid her hat down on one of the counters and grabbed a hammer, but stopped when she heard a small crash. She quickly looked around and saw a large man asleep on a chair in the corner of the room. Kat walked over and stood next to the man and poked him in the chest a few times...he just kept snoring. She turned to walk away but spun around and yelled, satisfied when the man still didn't stir. She set the cuffs chain on a large metal board and started hammering at the chain...nothing happened. Frustrated she yanked on the chain, but stopped when she saw a donkey strapped to a large wooden gear. She walked over to the fire and picked up a red-hot poker...then looked back at the donkey and smirked.

There was a sizzle and the donkey suddenly reared up and started to run, turning the large gears. Kat looked at the poker before setting it down and throwing her chains on one of the large gears. When the gears met there was a spark and the cuff chain finally broke. Kat grinned in triumph when she could freely move her hands, but her relief was short-lived. As soon as the chains broke she heard someone opening the door. She cursed and hid.

James walked into the blacksmith's keep, thinking about what the other townsfolk had been talking about. There was a pirate loose, and that pirate had threatened Alyssa. If he came across the pirate, he would kill it. No one threatens his friends. He stopped in mid-thought and walked over to the donkey. The poor thing was running, making the gears turn. He quickly walked over to the donkey and pet its head, making it stop walking.

James took off his jacket and looked over at the sleeping man and smiled, "Right where I left you," he threw his jacket on one of the many tables in the room and turned to another table. One of his hammers were just laying there, "not where I left you." He looked around, confused, and stopped when he saw a small, black hat. It looked a bit worn, but otherwise in good shape. James walked over to it and put a hand out to grab it, but stopped when a sword gently smacked his hand. He jerked in surprise and looked back to see who was pointing a sword at him. He saw a small girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in...pants? Ladies were supposed to where dresses, weren't they? Then, it all clicked into place, and he slowly walked backwards. "You're the one they're hunting, the pirate."

The girl stared at him in confusion, "...You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." James watched the girl warily.

"Ah, well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me." The girl turned to leave, but James turned quickly and grabbed one of the many swords hanging on the wooden gears and pointed it at her.

She stopped walking and turned, "Do you think this wise, boy?" she asked, "Crossing blades with a pirate."

James stood defiant and pointed his sword at her throat, "You threatened Miss Daniels."

The girl slid her blade across James' and gave a smile, "Only a little." She suddenly swung her blade, but James blocked it. She kept swinging, making James walk backwards. They stopped for a moment and James gave the girl a smirk before swinging at her, which she blocked with ease, but now she was walking backwards.

They stopped once more and the girl walked forward, "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that, excellent form." The girl tapped his blade twice with hers, "But how is your footwork? If I step here," the girl stepped to the left twice; James stepped to the right, the two circling before bringing their blades together a few more times, "very good. And now I step again." She stepped to the right this time, the two circling once more. James swung and the girl blocked his blows once more. She suddenly stopped walking and smiled before swinging at him again, "Ta." The girl turned to the door behind her and walked up to it, only to have James throw his blade. His blade sunk into the door, inches away from her face. Her eyes widened for a moment and she grabbed the blade's hilt and tried to pull it out...nothing happened. She pulled on it a few more times, and James watched her, extremely amused.

She sighed and turned to him, "That is a wonderful trick," she walked down towards him, "except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now," she pulled out her blade and smiled at him, "you have no weapon."

James quickly grabbed one of the blades from the fire, the end of the blade glowing red. The girl's eyes widened and she turned and ran around one of the wooden beams in the room. James turned and their blades hit, sending sparks flying. They both swung a few more times, but the girl swung the chain on her left hand around James' blade and threw it across the room. James silently cursed and jumped behind one of the spinning wooden gears. Weapons lined the sides of it and James grabbed one of the swords, running back to meet the girl with a swing of his blade.

The girl looked around in awe as the two fought, "Who makes all these?" the girl jumped again when James swung at her.

"I do," He blocked one of her swings, "and I practice with them three hours a day."

The girl swung again, "You need to find yourself a girl, mate."

James smirked, "Is that your way of offering?" he swung again.

The girl laughed, "You're not my type of bloke." Then she suddenly smirked back, "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." The girl suddenly frowned and glanced at him, "You're not a uric, are you?"

James glared, "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" The girl smiled as he swung again. The girl walked backwards onto a small cart, James following. The cart swayed up and down as the two fought on it. James grabbed another blade and swung the chain around the chain on the girl's left wrist. He used the other sword to lodge the girl's chain onto a wooden beam above them. He smirked and the girl swung her sword at him. He swung back, but suddenly fell off the cart and rolled when the girl slammed her boot down onto one of the wooden planks on the cart, the plank coming up and hitting him under the chin.

The girl put her feet on the wooden beam and started pulling to get the sword out of the wooden beam. James jumped up and stepped back onto the cart just as the girl fell back down onto the cart. James flew in the air and grabbed one of the wooden beams before he could fall.

The girl rolled off the back of the cart and looked around, confused. She looked up at James and laughed, stepping back onto the cart too make her way across the room but stopped when James cut the rope to a large box. The box fell onto the other side of the cart and the girl was flung into the air. She grabbed one of the wooden beams at the last second and pulled herself up onto it. The two jumped back and forth on the beams, continuing to swing at each other. James flipped the sword out of the girl's hand and onto the floor beneath them. The girl looked down at where her sword had landed and gave James a smile, before jumping off and onto the floor.

James flipped off the beam and landed in front of the girl, once again blocking her way out. The girl grabbed a large bag of sand and flung the sand in James' face and kicked his sword out of his hand. In a flurry of flying sand and flailing arms, the girl whipped out her pistol and pointed it at James.

When James could see again he looked over at the girl. She had her pistol out and was pointing it at him with a smile. "You cheated."

"Pirate," She smirked, but froze when they heard someone banging on the door. James looked back and moved in front of the other door. "Move away," the girl instructed.

James shook his head, "No."

The girl sighed, "Please move."

"No!" James said with more force, "I cannot just stand aside and let you escape."

The two looked back at the door and the girl cocked her pistol, "This shot was not meant for you." James' eyes widened, but stopped when there was a clank and a flurry of glass behind the girl's head. The girl fell to the ground, knocked out, and the actual blacksmith, the one who had been asleep in the corner, stood behind her with a broken bottle. The soldiers finally managed to kick in the door and they all ran inside and pointed their guns at the girl, who was currently unconscious.

Commodore Fitz walked inside, his own pistol raised, but stopped when he saw the girl lying on the floor, "Excellent work, Mr. Brown." He said, putting his gun away, "You assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown replied, making James roll his eyes.

"Well, I trust you will remember that this is the day that Captain Kat Ellwood almost escaped." Commodore Fitz said, "Take her away."


End file.
